


Proof of Friendship

by Hollenka99



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explosions, Fireworks, Friendship, Gen, Self-Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Tommy stares temporary death in the face but it won’t be him it hits.(Based on Tubbo sacrificing himself for Tommy)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Proof of Friendship

Techno knocks him off the path, causing him to now be in a position where Techno has to look down upon him while making his speech. Oh Tommy's sure the asshole loves that dynamic.

"You never thought of me as a friend, Tommy. You used me from the start."  
"I haven't, Techno." He pleads for his opponent to find reason.  
"I'm just 'the Blade'. That’s all I was to you, ‘the Blade’! Well guess what, I’m choosing what I fight for now. And I’m going to destroy the government, Tommy. You all die!"

Tommy's eyes focus solely on the rocket launcher Techno is wielding. It's aimed directly at him. Techno's hand steadies. A finger wraps around the trigger. It'll be a petty kill, one out of frustration, one committed because he can. Well, come on then, let's get it over with.

The threat of being blown up is encompassing enough that Tommy doesn't notice the sound of feet pounding as they sprint towards him. His arms raise instinctively to shield his face. Eyes clench tight. He awaits the sensation of respawning that will arrive at any second. Yet the impact never comes. The noise and colours certainly do but the worst he suffers is being knocked back a step. He doesn't understand. Not until he looks down. Through the red and black sparks, he spots the remnants of a body who had worn at dark suit.

No, anyone but him.

Tommy thinks Techno's making a joke about Tubbo waiting his turn. He's not particularly listening. The truth of what had transpired crashes into him further. Tubbo had jumped in front of him. Taken a bullet for him, as it were. 

His gaze immediately diverts to the platform where they set their spawn point. It seems so bizarre to have a bed just sitting there in the middle of a battlefield. Necessary though, however odd it may seem out of context. And oh, thank god for that, Tubbo is materialising on top of the sheets. He could collapse from relief. Maybe adrenaline is the only thing keeping him standing.

They'll need to talk more after this. They had their chat on the bench before Techno arrived with Phil today but it wasn't really enough. There is so much to go through, though tackling all that will be a gradual process. Part of him wants to be furious. It wants to yell at Tubbo for potentially denying them the chance to truly mend the distance between them. He can't though. Besides, this is concrete proof that he still cares. They do say actions speak louder than words. And that move was deafening.

The nature of serious deaths, the ones that cost a life, is that they can only occur during significant events. In other words, events like today's. Tommy doesn't know what he would do if Tubbo's attempt to save him had stuck. That would have been Tubbo's final life gone and he would have lost it for his friend. Tommy could never ask anyone to do that for him, especially not Tubbo of all people. And yet, he can't get over the fact that, despite all their disagreements and the straining of their friendship thanks to the frequent misery afflicted upon them, Tubbo would still risk permanent death for him. He's honoured to call someone like him his best friend.

But that's totally not why his eyes are getting damp. Probably dust or something, you know? Must be a lot of it around what with all the explosives.

Their eyes have been locked ever since Tommy looked up. Tubbo is the one to break the contact as he stares in horror. Even if he wished to repeat his actions, to once again spare Tommy from the knowledge of how it feels to have a firework rip through you, he doesn't get a chance.

A glance at Techno is all Tommy gets before his vision is filled with red and black once more. It's the only warning he receives as agony temporarily envelops him. He's not sure he even hears the whistle of the projectile.

Then he's waking in the bed, any and all injuries reset to zero. Tubbo stands beside him, offering a hand to help him up. He isn't done with Techno yet. Their argument continues as if neither of the fireworks had been set off. But at least one thing from the past minute couldn't be erased. Tommy had confirmation Tubbo would be by his side, hopefully permanently from now on. And that meant everything.


End file.
